teen_life_as_a_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
Eysidora Morningstar
"I am Eysidora Morningstar, and I'm gonna rock your world!" - Eysidora to a female lover Eysidora is a pure born Celestial Being, and the result of her father Lucifer Morningstar impregnating a mortal woman after a one-night stand. After being born, Lucifer raised her to be just like him. Like her father, she cares very little for mortals, and only wants to have fun with her immortality, such as excessively partying and having hardcore sex with girls. Biography Eysidora is born a few months following a one-night stand between Lucifer and an unnamed woman that he seduces into sleeping with him. Following her birth, Eysidora grows up into a sexually appealing teenage girl with strawberry-blonde hair. Like her father, Eysidora enjoys partying and flirting with people, though much to her father's surprise, she enjoys the company of other women. She first appears in Daughter of the Devil, dancing at Lux when a dark-skinned girl grinds against her from behind, seductively whispering that she wants her. Eysidora giggles and kisses the girl before taking her to her penthouse. The two then strip, kiss each other passionately, and have sex. Personality Much like her father Lucifer, Eysidora is very seductive yet charismatic, thinking of herself as the hottest girl in the world, and that no girl can say 'no' to a night of passion with her. She's also a party girl, as she often dances sexily, drinks copious amounts of alcohol, and repeatedly hooks up with girls that she doesn't even know the names of. Appearance Eysidora is a very beautiful Celestial Being. She has long strawberry-blonde hair, alluring green eyes, and a slim, curvy figure. Many of her hookups comment on her body, saying she's a goddess, much to Eysidora's amusement, as she likes to think she is. Powers *'Immortality': Eysidora can live forever, much like her father and other Celestials. *'Absolute Strength': As she's a Celestial, Eysidora has potentially unlimited strength like the Marvel superhero Hulk. She's been shown to be able to flip cars with a simple kick and send humans flying great distances with a light punch. *'Seduction/Manipulation': Eysidora can seduce and manipulate people into having sex with her, much like her father can. *'Celestial Metabolism: '''Being a Celestial being, Eysidora has a higher tolerance to things like alcohol or drugs though she can be affected by them. She just has to consume or take a large amount of them. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Eysidora can heal wounds faster than humans. This is seen when Betty stabs her with a knife and it heals in minutes. *'Heightened Endurance': Eysidora has extreme durability due to her being a Celestial. She can even have sex for several hours without showing any signs of tiring. *'Flight:' Much like her father, Eysidora has wings that allow her to fly in the air. *'Telepathy: Eysidora can communicate mentally with her father. She can also read the minds of other people. *'Telekinesis: '''Eysidora can manipulate beings and objects using only her mind. This is shown when she flips Ronald's van with only a hand movement. *'Pryokinesis (Hell Fire Manipulation): 'Eysidora can call upon the fires of Hell. She can utilize it as fireballs or streams of fire that come from her hands. *'Desire Mojo: Like her father, Eysidora can call out the inner most desires of people without resistance. *'Smiting: '''As the daughter of a Celestial Archangel, Eysidora can smite other supernatural beings like Demons or other Angels. It is unknown if she can smite Cambions like Rosalinda. Quotes * "''Dad, what's the point of being a Celestial if I can't have fun?" - Eysidora to Lucifer * "Like my father would say...'What is it you desire most in this life, babe'?" - Eysidora to her first hookup Gallery Eysidora_and_a_girl.jpeg|Eysidora seducing a girl at high school Trivia * She is a lesbian, and isn't ashamed of it. * She has hooked up with a nearly uncountable number of girls, much to her father's amazement. * She enjoys reading the Fifty Shades trilogy. * She is very good friends with Trixie. * Eysidora doesn't like Chloe Decker very much. * She likes bondage, especially if she gets tied up. * She's over 300 years old, though she looks like a young teenage girl. * Eysidora likes to be tickled, though she eventually begs for it to stop. Category:Females Category:Celestial Beings Category:LGBT Characters Category:The Revolutionaries